Going To London
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: The senior class of South Park are going to London. Stan Marsh has never been positive of his decisions but he knows the girl he met is the girl wants to be with forever. Kenny listens a family secret that change his family life forever
1. Deciding to Go

Going to London

Chapter 1: Deciding to Go

Stan Marsh is a seventeen years old guy who is having hard time deciding things in life. Stan's hair is flipped and he has black hair. Stan is wearing navy blue shirt and jeans. He walked out of his room and he sees his mom drinking coffee and his dad reading the paper and his grandpa (yes he is still alive) is drinking whiskey.

"Hey grandpa" said Stan

"Shut up Billy," said Grandpa. He takes another sip of whiskey

"Hello Stanley what do you want for breakfast this morning?" asked Sharon

"I'll have an apple then I'm off for school" answered Stan

"So Stan do you want to go on that London trip?" asked Randy smiling

"I don't know" answered Stan. Stan takes a bit out of his apple

"I think you should go it would a lovely trip for you to go on" suggested Sharon

"...And besides your mom and I want some alone time" Added Randy

"Oh thanks dad" said Stan sarcastically

Stan puts on his brown coat and he took off to school. But he was going to stop by his friend Kyle Broflovski's house. Kyle buzzed his hair and then spiked it up. He always wears a gray shirt and a green hat. Stan rings the doorbell and Sheila answers it.

"Hello Stanley" said Sheila

"Hello Mrs. Broflovski" said Stan "Is Kyle home?"

"Yes he is would you like to come in?" asked Sheila

"Sure thanks" answered Stan

Stan comes in and he sees Ike watching Terrence and Philip. Sheila slaps the back of Ike's head softy.

"Ouch mom why did you do that for?" asked Ike

"I told you to never watch Terrence and Philip Ike," said Sheila

Stan goes in the kitchen and he sees Kyle. Kyle was eating cereal with his dad. Kyle was looking at the paper and then he saw Stan.

"Hey Stan" said Kyle

"Hey Kyle what's up?" asked Stan

"Nothing much" answered Kyle

"Kyle remember you're permission slip," said Gerald

"Thanks for reminding me dad," said Kyle

"You're going to London?" asked Stan

"Yeah" answered Kyle

Sheila comes in and she saw Kyle and Stan talking about London

"Stanley are you going?" asked Sheila

"I don't know if I should" answered Stan

"C'mon Stan if would be fun" suggested Kyle

"I need to think about it," said Stan

"Okay bye mom, bye dad, (looks at Ike) bye loser" said Kyle

"Fag" said Ike

"What what what did you say Ike?" asked Sheila

Kyle and Stan leave the house and Kyle puts on his orange coat and he looks at Stan to see what's up with him.

"Stan are you okay?" askes Kyle

"Yeah I'm fine I'm stressing over if I should go to London or not" answered Stan

"Don't stress over it dude" said Kyle

At the bus stop Cartman and Kenny was all right there. Kenny's parka was out and he's wearing a black jacket and his blonde hair is messy. And Cartman...well he is still fatter than ever and he loses that blue hat of his and he wearing the same red coat.

"Hey bitches," said Cartman  
  
"Shut it buttpipe" said Kyle

"Why are you late today?" asked Kenny

"I wanted to pick up Kyle today why?" asked Stan

"No just wondering, Kelly coming to South Park," said Kenny

"God Kenny shut the hell up about Kelly it's Kelly this and Kelly that" said Cartman

"At least I have a girlfriend fatty" said Kenny

"You poor piece of crap" said Cartman

"Fuck you" said Kenny

The bus pulls up by the gang. The bus driver is a fat old man who doesn't talk. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman get on the bus.


	2. I’m going to London

Chapter 2: I'm going to London 

In London there was a girl who has shoulder length cranky brown blonde hair. She is wearing a school outfit and she looks upset and she watching the rain coming down.

"Elizabeth" called a man

Elizabeth sighed and she pretended she didn't hear the man her called her name. Then her father comes in. He's bold and he was wearing fancy clothes

"Elizabeth did you hear me calling your name?" asked her father with a British accent

"No I didn't" lied Elizabeth in her softy British accent voice

"Well anyway you're mother and I want to greet the South Park students to London in a 3 weeks" said her father

"Father I don't want to" asked Elizabeth

"And why not?" asked her father in a furious voice

"I was kidding father I would love to greet the South Park students" lied Elizabeth once again

"Good" said her father leaving her room

Then her brother Cory comes in the room. His hair is brown and short with a school outfit too.

"You need to stand up to him," said Cory in his British accent

"I know I do," said Elizabeth

"Are you going to school today?" asked Cory

"Yeah I have to, and plus the press will all over me today because father announce marriage proposal last night"

"To whom?" asked Cory

"William" answered Elizabeth

Back in South Park after school at the bus stop Kenny saw a girl with long dirty blonde hair and she was wearing blue coat and jeans.

"Hi Kenny" she said

"Kelly" said Kenny hugging her

Stan, Kyle and Cartman all saw Kenny and Kelly reuniting by hugging and kissing.

"Aw the poor prevent is reunited with the hoe" said Cartman

"Hey stand it you fat fuck" said Kelly

"Whoa dude," said Kyle

"Damn Kelly can speak up now" said Stan

Kyle and Stan went walking around the town and then they saw Mr. Mackey

"Hello boys mmmkay" said Mr. Mackey

"Hello Mr. Mackey mmmkay" said Stan and Kyle making fun of Mr. Mackey

"Now you boys are not doing drugs right?" asked Mr. Mackey

"No Mr. Mackey mmmkay" said the boys

"Mmmkay" said Mr. Mackey walking away

"Dude Mr. Mackey and Mr. Garrison is going to London," said Kyle

"Good thing I'm not going" said Stan

"What? But Stan London is such a good place" said Kyle

"I don't care I have a lot to think about" said Stan

"Stan you need to forget about Wendy. She is happy with Clyde now," said Kyle

"I can't believe she dumped me twice," said Stan

"Do you see the irony here?" asked Kyle sarcastically "and plus there hot babes in London"

"I'm going" said Stan


	3. Ready to go

Chapter 3: Ready to go 

It's 3:30 in the morning and Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny are tired. Then Tweek comes by and gives them coffee. Tweek is still a little nuts. His hair is still messy.

"Hey guys" said Tweek

"Hey Tweek" said the guys all in a tired voice

"What's up?" asked Tweek

"We're tired Tweek" said Stan in an angry voice

"Question?" asked Tweek

"What is it?" asked Kyle

"Do you want to be bother by me or Butters?" asked Tweek bring up a good point

"You" said the boys

In London Elizabeth couldn't sleep she was looking at her window and she was almost about to cry. She looked up and she remembers times when no one was pressured by the press. She was singing this little bit of a song.

"Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings. I feel so small" singing Elizabeth

Then thunder came around and she looked her watch and it was '3:47'. Then Cory came in her room

"You asleep?" asked Cory

"Do you think I would be?" asked Elizabeth

"Sorry, so how are you?" asked Cory

"Terrible I don't want to marry him" said Elizabeth

"I know you don't," said Cory

"And I don't want to be a princess" said Elizabeth

"What?" asked Cory in shock

"I don't want to be air to the throne I want to be normal" said Elizabeth

"Are you going to tell mum and dad?" asked Cory

"I can't they'll be upset" answered Elizabeth

"They would," said Cory

"Ugh why me, why I did I have to be born in a royal family?" asked Elizabeth

Back in South Park. Kenny and Kelly are sitting next to each other on the plane. Cartman is sleeping and Kyle and Stan are talking

"So...are you happy that you decide to go?" asked Kyle

"I think my parents are more excited then I was" answered Stan

"So was mine," said Kyle

Then finally realized what their parents might be doing

"Ah...gross," they both said at the same time

"Anyway guess what I brought if our room has a television" said Kyle

"What dude?" asked Stan

"The asses of fire movie" answered Kyle

"All 3?" asked Stan in excitement

"Hell yeah" said Kyle

"Sweet" said Stan

"I told you that this trip wasn't boring"

"Na if I stay in the hotel and watch the movies over and over again" said Stan

"Stan you can't do that" said Kyle

"Oh why not?" asked Stan

"Because of the chicks remember" said Kyle

"Oh yeah I forget" said Stan


	4. Kyle and Adele first lip lock I decide

Chapter 4: Kyle and Adele first lip lock (I decide)

They boys go to the hotel and they see they have a big room. Kyle first went on the bed and he felt the pillow

"I'm never coming back to South Park," said Kyle

"Oh we will," said Stan

"Come on Stan show some excitement will ya" commented Kyle

"I'm sorry I just a little homesick that all" said Stan

"Okay whatever tonight we'll be meeting the princess" said Kyle

"We are?" asked Stan

"Yeah dude Mr. Mackey told us on the plane" answered Kyle

"Okay fine I go only if Wendy doesn't go near me" said Stan accidentally telling Kyle why he didn't want to come

"You didn't want to come because of Wendy?" asked Kyle

"Yeah I said it," said Stan

"Stan you promised that this time you weren't gonna think of Wendy so what it she fell in love with a guy" said Kyle

"Third time, Me, Token and Clyde" answered back Stan

"Whatever move on it's happens, well never to me but I wouldn't act like a pussy over it" commented Kyle

"I'M NOT A PUSSY," said Stan

"You're acting like one," said Kyle

Someone knocks on the door and Stan answers it and it was Cartman. He looked really pissed off at Stan and Kyle.

"You bitches stop fighting before I kill you both" said Cartman. Then he walked away. Then another knock on the door and Stan opened the door angrily.

"Goddamnit Cartman I heard you the first time" said Stan realizing it wasn't Cartman. It was a classmate of Stan and Kyle. It was a girl name Adele (my character). She had long dirty blonde hair and she has brown eyes and she wearing a grey sweatshirt under hat was a purple shirt and jeans. Kyle has a crush on her and she has a crush on him.

"I'm not Cartman" answered Adele

"I'm sorry Adele I didn't mean to, I thought you were Cartman" said Stan

"It's okay, can I see Kyle?" asked Adele sweetly

_Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me_

"Yeah Adele" answered Adele 

Adele's heart just stop for the moment and she looks at Kyle. She was getting really nervous she didn't know what to say and she was thinking this.

Adele's POV

"Oh god what the hell am I doing. I know he is gonna shut me down like Rebecca Cotzwald and Bebe Stevens. I'm scared for my life right now"

End of POV

Kyle's POV

"Oh god she is so beautiful if she doesn't say anything I'm gonna kiss her."

End of POV

"I-I-I was wondering..." shuttered Adele

She was irrupted by a kiss. Kyle moved up to her and he kissed her. Adele held her hand up against the wall and she sighs heavily. Kyle was getting scared for a minute and then Adele passionately kissed Kyle. Stan saw what was going on and he decides to go to the video R-K. Then he sees Clyde and Wendy kissing on the couch. Stan was just in had a heartache.

_And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life_

Stan walked away and Craig and Token came up to Stan. Crag is wearing a green jersey and he still flips everyone off. Token is wearing a blue shirt and jeans. "Hey Stan" said Token and Craig  
  
"Hey guys what a flight huh?" asked Stan 

"It was all right" answered Craig

"I hate planes so not great for me" said Token

"Where's Kyle?" asked Craig

"Making out with Adele Jones" answered Stan

"Finally they kissed" said Craig sticking up the finger

Then Mr. Mackey walks up to the guys

"Hello boys" said Mr. Mackey

"Hello Mr. Mackey" said the boys making fun of Mr. Mackey

"How are you today mmmkay?" asked Mr. Mackey

"Fine Mmmkay" said the boys

"Mmmkay" said Mr. Mackey walking anyway

The boys laughed and then Stan was thinking about his future. After high school that's it. He doesn't know what he wants to do or who to marry and children any stuff

_I decide  
I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
The choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need, who I know  
I'm the one who's running my life  
I decide  
I decide_

Lindsay Lohan- I decide 


	5. Dinner with the princess

Chapter 5: Dinner with the princess 

Elizabeth is curling up her hair for tonight dinner party. She is wearing a black strapless dress. She sees her best friend Chloe comes in. Chloe is red hair girl who is the richest girl in her family and really good friends with the James. Chloe is wearing a baby blue dress and he hair is up.

"Hey Elle" said Chloe with her British accent

"Hey Chloe what's up?" asked Elizabeth

"The media is all over your engagement," said Chloe

"I know that," said Elizabeth "I want this to be over"

"Sorry to say but it's about to begin" said Chloe

"Oh bloody hell you're right" said Elizabeth

"Don't worry you'll make a great princess" said Chloe

"I don't want to be a princess," said Elizabeth

"And why not?" asked Chloe

"I'm not ready for this I want a normal life, I want to get married and have kids" said Elizabeth

"And that when William comes in" said Chloe

"I don't want my kids or even myself in a royal family where the media will be all up in their faces" answered Elizabeth "I'm not like my parents"

In the hotel Stan and Kyle are getting their tuxes ready for tonight dinner. Kyle is fixing his tie and he sees Stan in his tux.

"Very cool dude" said Kyle

"Yeah right, I look gay" said Stan

"Stan" said Kyle

"What?" answered Stan

"Why are you doing this you're meeting the princess of England tonight" said Kyle "You should be happy"

"Well...I'm not" said Stan

"Oh my god" commented Kyle

"What?" asked Stan

"The princess of England is a goddess," said Kyle

"Really?" asked Stan

Kyle gets a picture of the princess and Stan got a weird feeling in his stomach he felt twists and turned. He felt so confused. What was going on? He was thinking in his head. Hours later everyone was in the mashion of the King and Queen. Cartman has cheesy poofs in his hand.

"You guys want some?" asked Cartman

"Goddamnit Cartman you don't bring cheesy poofs to the Kings and Queen god you're an idiot" said Kyle

"Shut up Jew," said Cartman

Then Kyle sees Adele is a dark pink stapless dress and her hair was in a loose bun. Kyle had the biggest smile on his face. He kissed her cheek and he sat down and he looked at her and then he held her hand.

"I guess you're happy to see me," said Adele joking

Then the king, queen and the family come out. Elizabeth and Cory had smiles on their faces and Elizabeth sees Stan and she thought it was love at first sight. Stan saw Elizabeth and it was love at first sight for him.

"Welcome South Park High Students, to England we hope this trip will be good for you as you'll spend a 2 weeks with us" said the king "This will be a leaning experiences for you, and we hope you enjoy your dinner"

Everyone sat down for dinner expect for Stan who walked to the balcony and he sighed and looked at the sky. He wasn't hungray. He paced for a second then right behind him was the princess.

"Thinking of something?" asked Elizabeth

Stan got scared and he looked at the princess and he smiled.

"Hey" he said smiling

"Hey" she said

"I'm Stanley Marsh" said Stan "But you can call me Stan"

"Elizabeth James but you call can me Elle or Liz" said Elizabeth

They both smiled and bow down for her.

"Oh no please don't bow" said Elizabeth

"Why don't you like that?" asked Stan

"Hate it, I hate all of this" said Elizabeth

"Why a kid would be lucky living here?" asked Stan

"No, with all the public and media and no sense of normal life" said Elizabeth

"Oh but you're air to the throne" said Stan

"Something that I don't want, I'm almost eighteen and I know what I want" said Elizabeth

"And what is that?" asked Stan

"A normal life with a husband and kids and somewhere far from England" said Elizabeth

"Oh okay" said Stan

"You wanna go back in?" asked Elizabeth

"Sure"

Stan and Elizabeth sat next to each other and then after dinner Stan and Elizabeth danced after dinner. After the dancing Stan and Elizabeth said there goodnights.


	6. Seeing Her Again

Chapter 6: Seeing Her Again 

When Stan got to the hotel, Stan untied his tie and dropped on his bed. He couldn't stop smiling. He loves the fact that he was with Elizabeth all the time. He looked at the ceiling. Kyle comes in and he sees Stan smiling. He threw a pillow at him. Stan just sighed.

"Dude what's up?" asked Kyle

"I'm in love," said Stan

"What good for you dude?" said Kyle

"I got to see her," said Stan

"What? Do you know where you're going?" asked Kyle

"I do" answered Stan

"But Mr. Mackey said---"said Kyle before he got irrupted by Stan

"I don't care if I get in trouble," said Stan

Stan opened the door and he lefted. Stan walked to the mashion and it was pouring rain. He saw the house and at first he was just standing there. Inside Elizabeth was looking at her window and she thinking about Stan. She wanted to cancel the wedding but she knew her father would get mad at her. Elizabeth put her fingers in her hair and she was twisting it. That what she does when she get's nervous about something. Then she heard a pebble hitting her window. She stand up and she looked to see what it was. She looked at the balcony window and it was Stan. Elizabeth had the biggest smile on her face. She opened the door and she looked at her Stan.

"What are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?" asked Elizabeth

"You need new guards you know they fall asleep on the job?" asked Stan

"That why they never seen tired" commented Elizabeth

"I wanted to see you" said Stan

"Me too, wait a minute okay" said Elizabeth

Elizabeth went upstairs and Stan was waiting for her. Elizabeth walked closer to Stan.

"I can't stop thinking about you" said Elizabeth

"I can't either" said Stan

Stan grabbed her hand. He wanted to hold her soft hand. Elizabeth smiled and she looked at his brown eyes. They locked eyes and then Stan kissed her. They're lips gently locked together. And they knew they are meant to be together. Then they both heard footsteps.

"I don't want you to get caught" said Elizabeth in her whisper

"I don't care I want to be with you" said Stan whispering

"I gotta go I'll see you soon" said Elizabeth

"Okay...wait" said Stan

"What?" asked Elizabeth

Stan putted Elizabeth near him and they kissed. In the bushes Cory saw everything and he smiled for his upset sister that finally once in her life. She was in love.


	7. Unforgotten Night

Chapter 7: Unforgotten Night 

Stan and Elizabeth went to take a walk in the park one afternoon. Elizabeth lied and told her family she was going to the library. Stan and Elizabeth sat at the bench and she smiled widely at him. Stan chucked but he loved that smile that she gave him.

"I love this day," said Elizabeth

"Me too" answered Stan.

After he said that he kissed her cheek. Elizabeth chuckled and she moved closer to Stan. Elizabeth looked at the ground. Then Stan put his head where Elizabeth's was. He smiled and she just chuckled then sighed. Stan kissed her. At the same time Stan and Elizabeth's head raised up together. Elizabeth loved that feeling when their lips are pressed together. Stan breaks the kiss.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Stan

"Of course what is it?" asked Elizabeth

"I love you," said Stan

Elizabeth couldn't believe these words that came out of Stan's mouth. She felt like crying. She managed she hold them in.

"I love you too" said Elizabeth

Then they kissed again. At the hotel room Kyle, Adele, Kenny and Kelly were in Kenny and Cartman's room. Kelly was getting a drink of wine in the mini bar.

"So are you guys having a good time so far?" asked Adele

"The best" answered Kenny

"This I red wine" said Kelly drunkenly

"Yeah and...?" asked Kyle

"Anyone want one?" asked Kelly

"Hell no" said Adele and Kyle

"Baby do you?" asked Kelly

"No" answered Kenny "and I think you shouldn't either"

"Why? You're not the boss of me," said Kelly in an angry voice

"But you're drunk baby" said Kenny

Kelly smashed the wine bottle on the floor and she looked pissed out at Kenny. He looked at her and she was out of control.

"I AM NOT DRUNK YOU SON OF A BITCH" Said Kelly

"I think we should go" Said Kyle

"I'll see you later," said Kenny to Kyle and Adele. And they that they left. Kenny went for Kelly. Kelly looked at mini bar. Kenny grabbed her away from the bar.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" asked Kelly

"No I have enough drunk people at home I don't need one of to be my girlfriend" said Kenny

Kelly got a bottle of beer and Kenny was trying to get it way from Kelly. Kelly slapped Kenny and he fell down. Kelly tried to sit on the bed but she fell over. Kenny got up and he saw Kelly laying on the floor. Kelly tried to open the bottle but couldn't. Kenny walked over to the bottle and he took it anyway.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ASSHOLE?" asked Kelly

"I'm doing you an favor," said Kenny

Kelly went to the door and Kenny blocked the door. He didn't want her to go anywhere until she was better. Kelly tried to put up a fight with Kenny and Kenny just pushed her on his bed. And then she fell on the floor and then Kelly cried herself to sleep. Later that night Kelly got up and she saw Kenny listening to his headphone. Kelly had a hangover and she looked at Kenny, which his face was so mad at her.

"What happened?" asked Kelly

"You were drunk" answered Kenny taking off his headphones

"Oh yeah again well too bad thanks Kenny baby" said Kelly

"I want to break up" said Kenny

Kelly's heart stopped when Kenny said that. She looked at him and she was breathless.

"What?" asked Kelly

"I got drunks at home, I don't need the one I love to be one too" said Kenny

Kelly lefted angerily. Kenny dropped on the bed and he was listening to the c.d player he was listening to Avril Lavinge's My Happy Ending

**_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
Chorus  
  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
  
Chorus x2  
  
x2  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
_**At the hotel room, Stan was lying in his bed with sheets covering him, next to him was Elizabeth. Stan looked at Elizabeth sleeping. He loved her so much and he never wanted to leave her. He moved his hands into her hair and he loved her hair, her eyes and her. He almost cried just thinking almost thinking about leaving her. Elizabeth woke up and she saw Stan next to her. She smiled showing her white teeth and she kissed him gently on the lips.


	8. Feeling This

Chapter 8: Feeling This 

Kyle and Adele took a walk around Big Ben. Kyle smiled when he saw Adele. He loved everything about her. Her smiled, her eyes, her kindest, her laugh...everything. Adele looked at Kyle and she knew she had to tell him.

"Kyle we need to talk" said Adele nervously

"Sure why do you seem nervous?" asked Kyle

"Kyle, I'm going to Yale" said Adele

"What?" asked Kyle

"I'm going to Yale" said Adele

"I can't believe this" said Kyle in disbelief

"I didn't want this to turn out this way" said Adele

"Well how can this turn out?" asked Kyle

"I want to talk about this" said Adele

"I just wish you took my right away, how long did you know?" asked Kyle

"2 weeks" answered Adele

"Do you want to go?" asked Kyle

Adele when she get's nervous she bites her nails. She twirls her hair too. Kyle looked at her eyes and she almost looked liked she was gonna cry. Kyle put his hand on her shoulder and he looked at her.

"This is you're future I'm not forcing you to go or not" said Kyle 

"I don't want to leave you but this is such a great thing that ever happened to me education wise" said Adele

"I'm gonna behind you're every decision" said Kyle hugging Adele

Adele was holding in her tears. A confused lose soul deciding school or the love of her life?

_I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door  
  
Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me  
  
All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity  
  
So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry-  
  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past in the past  
  
I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
  
Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day_

_Ashlee Simpson- Shadow_


	9. the Truth aka Me or him

Chapter 9: the Truth aka Me or him 

Elizabeth was brushing through her hair and was thinking about William. Oh she didn't want to his wife. She felt this was a bad decision because she knew her heart belongs to Stan. She looked at her mirror and frowned. Then Cory comes in looking at his sister confused and more.

"Elle I need to tell you something," said Cory

"Cory you know you can tell me anything," said Elizabeth

"Okay" sighs heavily "I know about and that South Park kid"

"What do you mean you know?" asked Elizabeth nervously

"I know you kissed him" answered Cory

"Great are you going to tell mum or dad?" asked Elizabeth

"No" said Corey

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth

"Because I'm not a rat and this is something you should tell them and William" said Cory walking away. Elizabeth was so confused. She put her hair on the table then she heard a knock on her door. It was William. William had brown hair and brown eyes and his hair was spiked. He moves toward Elizabeth and he kissed her cheek.

"Hello Elizabeth dear" said William with his accents

"Hello" said Elizabeth depressing

"What's the matter?" asked William

"Nothing I'm fine" answered Elizabeth

"I decide a wedding date," said William

"When?" asked Elizabeth

"Next Friday" said William

"What? Next Friday?" asked Elizabeth

"Yeah I want to get married right away," said William

"And my father helped you out right?" asked Elizabeth

"Of course" said William

"Why am I not surprise?" said Elizabeth

Then a knock on her door. It was Stan. Elizabeth needed to get William away from Stan. Stan walked in to her room.

"William do you mind if I talk to this gentleman alone for a moment?" asked Elizabeth

"Sure I'll talk to your dad" said William walking away.

She knew at this moment she had to tell Stan about the wedding plans. She grabbed his hands and Stan moved in they kissed.

"I can't stop thinking about you" said Stan

"Me too, but Stan I need to tell you the truth" said Elizabeth

"The truth?" asked Stan

"Yeah the truth, my father and the richest man in England Mr. Potter has been friends for the longest time, so one got married the other did, when one had kids so did the other. So Mr. Potter and my dad had plans that one day that their kids are seventeen one boy and one girl they will be married. So Mr. Potter's son and I are planned to be married" said Elizabeth

Stan was in disbelief. He was shocked, no words came out of his mouth. He just stand there looking at a hurt Elizabeth

"When are going to be married?" asked Stan

"Next week" said Elizabeth

"Next week?" asked Stan

"Stan I am confused after seeing William I don't know what I want, is that do I want to be with you or him" said Elizabeth

"It's me or him" said Stan

TBC


End file.
